1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mop, and in particular to a mop with a spinning device which spins the mop head to remove water by a centrifugal force from the mop head.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional mop generally includes a mop head, multiple fabric strips connected to the mop head where the fabric strips designed to absorb water are usually made of cotton, sponge, and so on. A shank is usually connected to the mop head so that the user holds the shank and immerses the mop head into water and then squeezes the fabric strips, and in such a way the mop can be used to mop the floor. However, the process of squeezing the fabric strips is inconvenient and requires a large force which is difficult for some users. Some mops are improved to include a clamping device connected thereto and the mop strips can be clamped for removing water content therefrom before using. Unfortunately, such a clamping device of the mop is still inconvenient in use, and the water content is often non-uniformly removed from the fabric strips.
Recently, a product, “mop bucket with wringer”, is provided in the market. The structure of the product generally comes up with an outer bucket and an inner bucket configured with many apertures where the mop can be carried to spin. When the fabric strips of a mop absorbs a great amount of water content, the fabric strips are put inside the inner bucket. Then, a power supply is provided or a manual operation is executed to spin the inner bucket relative to the outer bucket. Thus a centrifugal force is applied on the water content and removes some of the water content from the fabric strips. The rest of the water content is remained for mopping the floor.